


Fallen Angel

by prayformalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus Bane's Cat Eyes, POV Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood, dealing with magic loss, drunk!magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prayformalec/pseuds/prayformalec
Summary: Magnus takes advantage of his newly discovered alcohol intolerance and drinks to forget.





	Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely thanks to my discord chat forcing me to write so thanks guys

Magnus balances the upside-down vodka bottle on the end of his fingers, a trick he learned to impress Ragnor decades ago. They had just met, Magnus a lost and young warlock with nowhere to go, and Ragnor a wandering soul with no one to care for. The bar had been mostly empty, save for a few showgirls, and Ragnor insisted that Magnus couldn’t do anything impressive ‘the mundane way.’

“I mean, look at you!” Ragnor exclaimed as he reached for his beer, “All showy and shit. When was the last time you showed off using something other than magic?”

A loud crash resonates through the loft as Magnus jerks back to the present. That particular memory perhaps wasn’t the best thing to be reminiscing on, he thinks as he leans back on his couch, ignoring the broken glass and letting the alcohol soak through the wooden floor. There was a reason he was drinking, and it definitely was not to think about the two biggest losses in his life.

He had only started on the alcohol cabinet—he glances at the clock—45 minutes ago, surely he wasn’t drunk already.

“ _ That’s because your magic usually keeps you sober,”  _ the remaining rational part of his brain reminds him. Magnus grumbles and physically waves away the thought, frustrated that he couldn’t just forget for one night. Forget that he’s lost more than he ever has before, that the most integral part of his being is  _ gone _ and there’s nothing he can do about it.

He doesn’t hear his front door open, and only realizes that it’s Alec’s hand on his shoulder when he hears his concerned voice saying, “Magnus, are you alright?” Magnus looks up lazily, blinking to clear his vision.

“Alexander,” he sighs, and even in his extremely drunken state he can see the blatant concern across his love’s face. Alec moves his hand from Magnus’ shoulder to his cheek and wipes away a tear that Magnus didn’t know he let shed.

“There’s glass on the floor,” Alec says, frowning.

“You’ve always been so observant, my dear.” Magnus winces when it comes out much more sarcastic than he intends, but Alec’s frown slightly lifts as he leans in to kiss his cheek.

“I’ll be right back, okay?” Magnus nods as Alec goes to, assumingly, grab a towel to clean the glass.  _ Taking care of me, just like he always does _ , Magnus thinks, and for the first time that day he feels a warmth in his chest unrelated to the immense amount of booze he has consumed.

He quickly stands up then, ignoring the glass shards slicing his feet as he goes to find Alec. He finds him in the kitchen, hands gripping the edge as he leans over the counter. Magnus watches him take a few deep breaths as his shoulders refuse to relax. Heart heavy, Magnus slowly slips an arm around his waist. Alec looks at him, unsurprised, wetness under his eyes, and turns to wrap his arms around Magnus, cradling him against his chest with a tenderness that leaves Magnus breathless.

Magnus doesn’t know how long they stand there, embracing each other, trying to communicate their mutual sorrows and concern for the other, but he doesn’t care. He hears Alec sniffling with his lips pressed to his forehead, and Magnus rests his own mouth in the crook of Alec’s neck, silent tears dripping down his cheeks.

Alec’s hands move from Magnus’ back to his face to separate them just enough to press their foreheads together. They breathe the same air for just as long as they spent hugging, tears mixing at the tip of their noses and fingers running gently through each other’s hair.

“Magnus, I. . .” Alec starts but doesn’t finish, shaking his head and carefully tightening his grip on the back of Magnus’ neck. Magnus nods in response, tears still streaming down both of their faces. He knows what they both want to say, even if they know it would be of no use.

_ I’m sorry. _

Alec shudders, almost as if to shake something off, but Magnus doesn’t know what. He sniffs and opens his eyes, looking at Magnus with more sorrow than any man at his age should have to suffer. 

“I’m going to fix this, Magnus,” he says, and Magnus knows this voice, albeit quieter than he’s ever heard it. It’s the same voice Alec used to stop his wedding. It’s his  _ I failed once, and I won’t let that happen again  _ voice, and Magnus heart hurts from affection for this man that he would end the world for, knowing that he would do the same for him.

Magnus shakes his head and mirrors Alec by placing his hand on his cheek. “I know, darling, I know.”

Alec sighs and leans back again to look at Magnus, and as Magnus unabashedly looks back with unglamoured eyes, a small swirl of self-doubt settles in the pit of his stomach. He’s long gotten past the idea of Alec being disgusted by his true eyes, but seeing Asmodeus again after so many decades sparked the wildfire of issues that Magnus had kept under control for so long. With a mind still hazy from alcohol, it’s easy for Magnus to speculate.  _ What must Alec think of him now? _

But Alec, always seeming to know exactly what Magnus is thinking, suddenly gives him a small smile and says, “If there’s one good thing to come out of all of this, it’s that I get to see your eyes all the time now.” Magnus looks down and closes his eyes, but Alec tilts his chin back up to press small kisses to his blank eyelids, finishing with Magnus’ mouth.

“We’ll get through this,” Alec says with a fierceness that doesn’t match the fear and sadness in his eyes, but Magnus finds himself nodding anyway as he buries himself into Alec’s embrace once more.

“We’ll get through this,” he repeats softer this time, and with Alec’s arms around him while tasting their tears on his tongue, Magnus starts to believe that might be true.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr: prayformalec


End file.
